Ryo's Big Mistake
by Aku-Amidamaru
Summary: You have to read it to find out.


Ryo's Big Mistake  
  
I don't own this Anime  
  
A/N: My cusin helped me on this.  
  
B/M:  
  
Rated: PG 13  
  
Paring: Ryo and Dee Duhh...  
  
Some Yaui  
  
Voilence  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
"Hey Ryo, did you get the new case yet?" Asked Dee.  
  
"No what is it about?" Asked Ryo.  
  
"Well it's about this guy named Muraki and his girl named Himiko and thier smuggling Nuclear war-heads into the country" said Dee.  
  
"This should be easy" said Ryo with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah, but get this the guy is disappering with out a trace" said Dee.  
  
"Hey Dee, do you know why the comps - (computers) - are going haywire?" Asked Ryo.  
  
"No, why?" Ased Dee.  
  
"Because my fucking comp is crashing all the damn time" said Ryo.  
  
"Ha, that's why I don't like comps that much" said Dee.  
  
"Damn it did it again, stupid fucking computer!" Yelled Ryo.  
  
"Heh heh heh heh ha ha ha ha!" Laughed Dee."Hey! Shut the hell up!" Yelled Ryo.  
  
"Hey who turned out the lights?" Asked Dee.  
  
"Not only the lights, but thr power" said Ryo.  
  
"I need light I'm over everything" said Dee.Squeeze "Ummm..."said Dee.   
  
"Whaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!! You little bastard!! What the hell is wrong with you!! You don't touch a guy there!!" Yelled Ryo.  
  
"What it's not like I did it before" said Dee.  
  
"Shut up Dee" murmered Ryo,"Not here in public" he continued.  
  
"It's dark nobody can see us" said Dee.  
  
"So they can probbly can hear us" said Ryo.  
  
"So, besides I kissed you before in public" said Dee.  
  
"Yeah, trying to hide Bikky's girlfriend, that you have been trying to hit on" said Ryo.  
  
"I have not" said Dee.  
  
"You have to I seen you, yo sit thier pretending to listen, but you don't." said Ryo  
  
"Okay I addmit that she's cute, but I don't like as much as you" said Dee.  
  
"Shut up Dee we're in public, so don't be a dumbass" said Ryo.  
  
"Hey the power's back on" said Dee.  
  
"Yeah, but all the info on Muraki and Himiko is gone" said Ryo.  
  
"Deeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled J.J. hugging and kissing Dee.  
  
"J.J.!! Get the hell off me, what the hell is your problem, you sick bastad!" Yelled Dee.  
  
"Oh okay" said J.J. saddly, "Oh yeah the boss wants to see you guys" he continued.  
  
"Oh shit! Man if the boss finds out that all the info about Muraki and Himiko is gone than the boss is going to kill me!" Yelled Ryo  
  
"Ohhh mannn" said Ryo while pounding on the desk.  
  
"It's okay my poor baby" said Dee.  
  
"Don't call me a baby, you son of a bitch!" Yelled Ryo.  
  
"Hey Don't call me a son of a bitch" said Dee.  
  
"Sorry" said Ryo.  
  
"Hiya guy's" said the boss.  
  
"Hiya guy's na na na nnnnn" said Dee while mimicking the boss.  
  
"Dee, shut up" said Ryo.  
  
"Dee, you look like a girl" said the boss.  
  
Oh yeah, well you mom looks like a slut, and I did her last night" said Dee.  
  
"You did?" asked Ryo   
  
"No" replied Dee.  
  
"That's it, I've had it with you and your sassy aditude" said the boss "your Fired" he continued.  
  
"You can't do that" said Ryo.  
  
"And why can't I" asked the boss.  
  
"Because I lost the info about Muraki and Himiko durring the black-out" said Ryo "I'm the who should be on probation" he continued.  
  
"Okay, have it your way" said the boss "your Fired, from here until I say so" he continued.  
  
"Ryo! NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Dee.  
  
"It's okay Dee, besides I need the vacation" said Ryo.  
  
"Well Dee it looks like you got off the hook this time" said the boss "and as for you Ryo get packing and get your ass outta here" he continued.  
  
"Yes sir" said Ryo.  
  
"Dee I'm going to pair you up with J.J. and you two will work together on this case" said the boss.  
  
"Noooooo!!!!!" Yelled Dee.  
  
"Now your case takes place in the New York Warehouses" said the boss.  
  
"Okay I mean yes sir" said Dee.  
  
"Man that suck so much" said Ryo.  
  
"Yeah, well at least he didn't kill you" said Dee.  
  
"Oh yeah, that's supose to make me feel better" said Ryo.  
  
"Well I'll stop by and see how your doing and maybe bring you something to or something like that" said Dee.  
  
Okay see you then" said Ryo.  
  
9:45 "Ryo! Oh Ryo! I'm here!" Yelled Dee.  
  
"I'm in the kitchen making tea" said Ryo.  
  
"Here I brought some Chinese Express for dinner" said Dee.  
  
"Thanks Dee" said Ryo.  
  
"No problem" said Dee.  
  
"So how's the case going?" Asked Ryo.  
  
"I'm almost done all I need to do is catch the guy" said Dee "and that's where you come in" he continued.  
  
"But I'm fired" said Ryo.  
  
"Yeah I know, but listen see I have a day off on Saturday and me and you will go walking around and run into him and catch him'said Dee.  
  
"And that way I can get my job back and the info back" said Ryo.  
  
"See he's the one who made all of those comps crash all the time and his girl came and shut down the power and stole the info so that way they don't get caught" said Dee.  
  
"That's brillant" said Ryo. 


End file.
